Finally Remebering
by BigTimeBabyDoll
Summary: Definitely WAY overdone but I had to put out my thoughts on the matter. What if Phineas had remembered everything from that day? Even the moment to make all of us Phinabella fans squeal! Rated T to be safe.


_**So, a LONG while back, I wrote a story called **__**Remembering You**__**. It was a cute little Phinabella thing about "What if Phineas remembered the events of ATSD?" I was reading it over, thinking I was going to edit it around, and I got an idea. The last time I wrote this story was November of 2011. It's now August of 2013. I haven't watched a full Phineas and Ferb episode in a long time (but I'm excited for the Marvel one) but every time I watch parts of the show it always makes me bust a gut laughing. So anyway, this was the idea I got from rereading the story I wrote long ago. It's the same story – basically – with a little bit of a different twist.**_

_**I really hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Here is **__**Finally Remembered**__**.**_

Eleven years. It's been eleven years since Perry had come to live with this family in the tri-state area. In the last six years he'd been even more cautious about hiding his identity. He didn't want another catastrophe like what happened back then. Of course, there was that one time with the silly string, and again with the string cheese, and that ball of yarn. Alright, string wasn't his thing. Still, he thought he was being super cautious and careful like always when he slipped into his lair this morning. Little did he know that Phineas had caught sight of his fedora. The sense memory brought so many things instantly back to the red-head's attention. That day six years ago that had been long forgotten with time – and spy technology.

Rather than share this newly acquired old information with his step-brother, he chose to keep it to himself. No one was supposed to know. Sure, Ferb didn't talk much, only about one sentence a day. But still, Phineas didn't think it would be a good idea to have another liability around. If that Monogram guy came back, he didn't want Perry to get in trouble for having _one_ person know, much less two.

Phineas was thinking through that fateful day and all the fun they had. They'd traveled to a parallel dimension, due in large part to the evil Doctor Doofenshmirtz. They'd met themselves if they'd never heard of summer. And at last they were sent to the headquarters of OWCA (that is the Organization Without a Cool Acronym) in order to preserve Perry's secret identity as a mindless house pet.

Right before his mind was erased his memory stopped. Time in the flashback slowed down and the moment came back as vivid as if it were happening in this moment. His mind then wandered through every time in the last sixteen years that he had heard the words "whatcha doin'" being uttered from her lips. Those days went on every year through elementary school, on through middle school, and now into high school; those were the summer days when the five of them (and sometimes others) would figure out how to make the most of their summer vacations.

Back in the day, he was only ten years old. He couldn't have blamed himself for not realizing things sooner, could he? Sure, her attitude escalated in the last year as they entered high school. But now, after years of just messing around, of hanging out after school nearly every day, of relaxing by the pool, of those days when Ferb was at camp without Phineas, why would Isabella want him to make a move now?

And her mind was erased six years ago as well. There was no way she would remember that day, that dimension, that world, that battle, that kiss. She would have forgotten ever taking the first step. She would see anything he did now as a first step towards something new. Would she like it? Would she step away from it?

That memory wouldn't leave his mind now that it was there. That kiss played over and over again in his thoughts. What would he feel this time, should it happen again? It's not like it was going to be as simple as walking up and kissing her. If Isabella had done it knowing that they would lose their memories a few seconds afterward then obviously she didn't want Phineas to know anything.

Phineas cursed himself silently as he thought back to their longest day ever. They were in Paris, the City of Love, and all he had wanted to do was get out of there. She had tried everything and the only romance Phineas could think of was for Ferb and Vanessa. He had been totally oblivious to Isabella as anything more than a friend. She was there to help, always there to help, and he just saw it as some sort of friendly gesture; to him it was nothing more than the sort of friendship he had with Buford and Baljeet.

The red-head wracked his brain for an answer to these crazy feelings that were creeping their way into his heart. At this point, was there really any other option? He looked out the window of the mundane tree house they'd built the summer after 8th grade. He knew what he needed to do. He just had to steel up the courage to get up and do it.

He turned around to the opposite wall and faced his brother. "Hey Ferb," he said. "I know what _I'm_ going to do today, if that's alright."

Ferb eyed him curiously. Ever since they were kids, he and Phineas had always done everything together. Even when Isabella wanted to go on dates with Phineas, the little, oblivious red-head had still insisted that Ferb went along with them. What was it not that had him going off and doing things on his own?

"I have to talk to Isabella," Phineas sighed in response. "I'll see you later." Phineas grabbed the keys to the car that he and Ferb shared – passed down from their parents, to Candace, and finally to the two of them – and headed to the garage. He swore he saw Ferb smirk from the tree house window as he pulled out of the driveway.

As Phineas pulled the car across the street he really didn't know have the faintest idea as to what he was going to say. Even as he knocked on the door his mind was drawing a complete blank. Thankfully, it was Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro who answered the door.

She stared down at Phineas before belting into an almost monologue. "Oh, Phineas, I didn't expect you to show up today. My, it seems like the last time I saw you you were so little. Now it seems you've gotten so big. My, my, how did you get so big so fast? All you kids are just growing up so fast."

"Um, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, is Isabella home?" he asked nervously.

"Oh, of course," she smiled. "Won't you come in?" Phineas nodded and she led him into the living room. She turned toward the stairs as soon as they got there. "Isa! Your friend Phineas is here!"

Phineas counted the heartbeats as Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro walked away. One, two, three, four, five. He could hear footsteps and shuffling upstairs. Six, seven, eight. Was she going slow or was his heart beating fast? Twelve, thirteen, fourteen. She must have been in the middle of something when her mother called. Eighteen, nineteen, twenty.

Finally, Phineas saw pink socks headed down the stairs. He would have stood up, but he just realized he never sat down to begin with. Isabella came down wearing a white tank top, faded blue jean shorts, pink bows tying her pigtails up, and a beaming smile at the sight of her best friend. It made Phineas smile a little too to see her that happy. And her smile was aimed merely at his presence. He kicked himself mentally for not noticing this radiant beauty beforehand.

"Hey Phineas," she said slyly. "Whatcha doin'?"

Phineas felt the shivers go down his spine at the words he'd heard that had been said so often before. He got the feeling now that it wasn't so much of a question of what he was doing but rather if she could be included in those plans.

It took him a moment to snap back into reality and remember the reason he came over in the first place. "I was wondering if you wanted to take a little trip with me," he said.

Isabella's smile just grew. "Oh, sure Phineas. Just give me a moment." He nodded and in a few seconds she was upstairs and out of sight. In the relative silence that followed, Phineas could have sworn he heard a slight squeal escape from her bedroom.

When she came back down the stairs her outfit had been rearranged; the shorts were swapped for a pink, pleated mini-skirt, her hair seemed to hold more volume, she had donned hot pink converse high tops, and she had applied a light layer of gloss to her lips.

"Ready?" Phineas asked. She nodded and he led her to the car waiting outside.

"I didn't know you guys still had this car," she remarked as she walked head of him towards it. He found himself watching the way her body moved with each step she took, the slight sway of her skirt, the bounce of her curls. He simply nodded and smiled in response to her, not trusting his voice at the moment. "Cool," was all she said back.

After driving for a little ways, he pressed a button that he and Ferb had installed and the car grew wings. They took off, up over the Atlantic. The flight was mostly silent as they crossed the vast ocean below. The view was just so gorgeous to Phineas, at every angle.

When they finally landed on _la rue_ Isabella's entire face lit up. There was a certain fire in her eyes as she recognized her surroundings, parked on a bridge crossing over the Seine. As she took in the sights and sounds, her excitement visibly began to falter.

She simply tuned to him, her expression unreadable. "What are we doing here?" she demanded. "And why isn't Ferb with us?"

Phineas climbed from the car and went around to open her door for her as he'd seen done in so many of those romantic movies Isabella made him sit through. "There's something I think I forgot last time we were here," he said, smiling up at her. Isabella smiled warily back at him, not entirely sure where this was going. The last time they had been here was six years ago and all Phineas had tried to do was to leave. She was hoping he didn't drag her along to come buy airplane parts from some fancy Parisian store.

_**Okay, holy shoot guys. If you read **__**Remembering You**__** you will understand how much I've grown as an author. Like, put two passages together, this is really freaking good compared to the old one. So yeah, I'm going to completely rewrite the old story. This is all I've got so far. The summer semester ends tomorrow but work starts immediately after class. I don't know when I'll have time to work on this. On the old story I did this whole "Code Word" thing where if you read the author's notes then you should put at least the code word if nothing else in the review. It's just to see how many people actually read the ANs. And no looking for the word. You have to actually read the AN to give me the code word. For this chapter the word is "Kits". Hope you guys liked it. I'm glad to be back in the swing. Until next time, later days!**_

_**~BTBD**_


End file.
